


Moonwalk

by sweetcinnamonbun



Series: Superhuman [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I'm going to dub this the k-pop cinematic universe, Not everyone is mentioned by name at the moment, References to Basquiat (the song), There's also some hinting at at least one other group, This is from WinWin's pov, but only kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcinnamonbun/pseuds/sweetcinnamonbun
Summary: Six years ago, the skies blazed red as the meteors tumbled towards the earth. Humanity hadn't known what to expect when they survived it, but it certainly wasn't for people world-wide to start displaying incredible powers. The obvious choice? To fear the newly-created superhumans.
Series: Superhuman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908217
Kudos: 4





	Moonwalk

No one really talks about what happened that day. They don’t discuss the way the skies were ablaze in reds and oranges as the meteors hurtled towards the earth. The state of the world had numbed everyone to the tragedy as it took place, people looking out the windows at the fire sky and sighing heavily, going through the remainder of their days without another thought.  
That is, until the first ones showed themselves.  
The rumor was that it was someone who had been hit by one of the meteors that had shown themself first, in the confines of a government mandated facility. Story goes that the autopsy was about to begin when they pulled themself upright on the table, looking thoroughly confused. No one knows for sure, though.  
All we know for certain is that, one morning, thousands of people woke up with strange and unique abilities. Wild theories sprouted, ranging from vaccinations to government spies, but they were all wrong.  
They called it The Problem, and started to round up the newly empowered, cataloguing them and assigning them a number. The higher the number, the more powerful the powers you had. Some had been lucky enough to be released back into the world, most of them even taking up contracts with newly formed heroic companies. There were a few that were well known. Some others had managed to escape the cataloguing mandate, living life on the run or in hidden communities dotted around the world. I’d only heard of one by name: Basquiat, the haven of unclassified heroes. Maybe, one day, my friends and I would get there and live out our days in the desert with others like us, but for now, other things were more important.  
Taking a deep breath, I lifted my hood up, pulling on the mask as I stepped up to the electric fence surrounding the compound, sucking a deep breath through my teeth before I placed my hands onto the charged chain link. It would hurt for a moment, but I knew I could siphon it before shutting down the mechanism. If I timed it right, then I could get past the gate without raising suspicions. A long moment passed before the electricity stopped pulsing at my palms long enough for me to get past.  
I could still feel the crackling at my fingertips as I stuffed my hands into my pockets, keeping my head down as I walked through the familiar compound. Compound Theta, they’d called it, and I remembered wondering just how many of the compounds there were. Now I knew there were far too many.  
I knew that I needed to find the information hub if I wanted to complete the task I’d set out to do. Taking a deep breath, I stretched out my power in an attempt to cut off the cameras just long enough for me to pass them by without alerting the guards. If they figured it out, then the trades I’d made and the time I’d spent planning this would have been for nothing. They would probably move them to a more secure facility before I could recover them.  
I turned a corner, carefully trying to avoid any armed guards that might be around, but there was a suspicious lack of anyone around. Quickening my pace, I wove my way through the concrete labyrinth, finally finding the research labs, every computer tossed aside and thoroughly busted.  
They knew I was coming.  
If I was lucky, then they wouldn’t have transferred the others. Taeyong, Mark and Donghyuck didn’t deserve to be catalogued like I’d been. Kneeling next to one of the computers, I slid a backpack off my shoulders, opening it to reveal a handful of scavenged tech. I might have even been able to scavenge something from the mass of wired and broken bits in front of me, but that would have to wait. Taking a deep breath, I plugged in a cracked tablet and gave the broken tower a few light taps.  
“Wake up,” I sighed, tapping it one more time for good measure, “When I get the information I need, you can rest again.”  
The tower lit up and whirred to life, despite its state, the information speeding to the tablet I held. I blinked a few times at the list of documents and files they’d tried so hard to destroy. Prisoners had been moved before my arrival, but only seven whose files were locked so tightly that I would need more time than I currently had to actually dig through them. The titles didn’t remind me of any of my missing friends, though, and I found myself relieved for them. They’d abandoned the facility and left so many behind, but I was here to rescue them.  
After a while, I found what I was looking for: the files on my friends. Still here. I would need to get to the control room to let them, and the others left here, out. It was going to take time, but there would be people reunited with families that they hadn’t seen for however long. I planned to save the encrypted files away for later, maybe even unlock some secrets I didn’t even know, but that would wait for another day.  
Another moment passed before I unplugged my tablet and stashed it away in my backpack, returning it to its place on my back before continuing on my path.  
The compound really had been emptied, I noted, looking through a two way mirror into a now empty cell, the walls riddled with bullet holes and scratch marks. Another empty one was full of plants and thorns. The most unsettling was the room that had cages within cages, and I wondered just what kind of person had been trapped inside.  
After that, I tried not to look too hard at the places I was passing by, keeping my gaze low to the ground until I found the control room. The controls had been damaged, but the security cameras were still running. Mark was sitting in his cell, occasionally placing his hands on the floor to make everything, himself included, lift off the floor and float for a moment, the gravitational bubble dying out as he drifted back to the floor. Taeyong stood next to the door to his cell, breathing streams of fire at it to no avail. Donghyuck was pacing nervously, casting cautious glances around the room.  
And they weren’t the only ones locked away.  
Placing both hands on the control panel, I focused all that I could into it, the intercom turning on. “They abandoned the compound. When the doors open, get out of here,” I announced, stretching my fingers a little further, electricity crackling around the board as the switches flipped and doors were unlocked. On the cameras, I watched confusion and relief on the faces of those who didn’t know me as they cautiously neared the doors of their cells, some finally judging that it wasn’t a hoax and making a break for it. I would meet my friends outside, and they knew it, running the moment the doors were open and weaving their way through the halls. I ran to join them, almost charging directly into Mark, who laughed when he saw it was me.  
“Anyone else with you, Si Cheng?” he asked, running a little faster to keep up with me, and I flashed him a small smile.  
“Just me. Were you waiting long?” I answered and he gave a half shrug. “The others are waiting at the rendezvous point. Maybe we should actually go to Basquiat this time.”  
He nodded, “It’s looking like a good idea. Better than this.”  
Something had to be. There had to be a better way for people like us to live. None of us wanted this. None of us wanted to live our lives on the run, but running is what we had to do. Maybe Basquiat was exactly the haven we needed. One could hope.  
As we approached the gate, Mark grabbed my arm, his fingertips flaring a bright yellow as gravity’s pull lessened around us, allowing us to easily jump over it. He’d managed to calculate it properly this time, and we drifted back to the ground on the other side, pausing for a moment to watch as the others who had been trapped escaped in their own ways. We waited until we saw a flare of burning light, knowing that it meant Taeyong had unleashed a breath of fire and that he and Donghyuck were on their way, before breaking into a run towards the graffiti-covered alley. I walked over to the brightly colored graffiti that read “We Exist” in bold letters and tried to find the seam between dimensions, finding it shimmering in a large space that had been painted white.  
“It’s me and Mark,” I announced into the seam, and it wasn’t long before it grew into a sizeable doorway, Taeil being the first to step out, followed by Yuta and Jungwoo. Relief seemed to wash over them as they looked Mark over.  
“What about-?” Taeil began and I shook my head.  
“They’re on the way. They know where to go.”  
It was about fifteen minutes before Taeyong and Donghyuck reached the rendezvous point, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath as they leaned on the graffitied brick of the alleyway. Jungwoo craned his neck to make sure they were safe before gesturing in a circle, the swirling blueish-silver of the portal opening where he’d marked, nodding for everyone to enter. He was always the last one to, the pocket dimension being his to control. It was dizzying, as usual, but no one could enter, so long as he closed the door. It was safe enough for us to discuss what we needed to without the fear of being found out again.  
“We need to find one of the hidden places,” Taeil groaned, “Running and hiding hasn’t been enough. Four of us have been classed, now.”  
I glanced at the others I had just broken out before turning my attention back to Taeil. “What about Basquiat?”  
Taeyong, who had been pensively staring at the ground, looked up, “We do have most of the clues.”  
There was a skeptical look that passed over Yuta’s face, “But what if it’s a trap? It’s not like they would just let people live in the crater.”  
“If it is real, it’s better than being on the run,” Taeyong answered, “And if it’s not, we can pass the word along.”  
A long silence overtook us before the newest of our group- Johnny- stretched, rolling his head to loosen up any stiffness. “We should get a move on, then.”  
Everyone turned their attention to Taeyong, curious to see what his judgement was. He chewed his lip for a moment, strengthening his resolve before giving a sharp nod. “Dongyoung.”  
Immediately understanding, Dongyoung took a deep breath, clenching his fists as three perfect copies stepped away from him. Jungwoo drew another circle, allowing the clones to step through as Dongyoung focused on what they could see.  
“Looks like the coast is clear. We should hurry.”  
And with that, we all left the safety of the pocket dimension, starting our search for Basquiat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by three music videos and has kind of spiraled from there. It's going to cover a number of bands and music videos as it continues on, generally following someone else's viewpoint each time. I hope you enjoyed part one!


End file.
